charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla Blishwick
"What have I done to deserve such a horrible life? Sometimes I find myself thinking that perhaps only Father's solution would truly be able to help me right now. And if I wasn't so young I would have considered dying instead of living in shame. But I am young and not particularly brave. Despite everything, I would never dare to do harm to myself. " '' : —Priscilla in her diary, entry of September 30th, 1882 Biography Early Years Priscilla was born the third child and second daughter to Sebastian and Annetta Lestrange. From early on, she grew closest to her mother from her immediate family. By all aspects, Priscilla seemed like the perfect daughter; she listened to her governess, she did reasonably well with her lessons and she followed the rules, so much, that she wouldn't hesitate to give away her siblings to her parents whenever she caught them doing something bad. School Years In 1877, Priscilla begins her official magical schooling, at an Italian school "Incantima". Unlike Hogwarts, Incantima treats its students less "equally", in the sense that those students who can afford better treatment are those that receive it, mostly seen in the way the dormitories are divided, with the wealthy students having big, luxurious rooms to those who can barely afford to even ''be ''at the school having to share one huge room, constisted of enough beds for a large amount of students (often referred to as the 'stable'). Priscilla quickly forms a small group of close friends, consisted mostly of girls of the upper class, though there is one girl from the upper end of the middle class among them, Ornella Calidori. Priscilla is a decent enough student, somewhat lacking where wandwork is concerned, but decent in theory and potion-brewing. She only completed six years of her schooling, leaving Incantima two years before she would have originally graduated. Falling to the Middle Class In the summer of 1882, Priscilla's life takes a sudden turn to the worse. Due to her father's debts, the family falls from the upper class, to the lower end of the middle class only in a matter of days. Her sister Mirella's wedding is cancelled and they sell their big house in the city in order to pay some debts, forcing them to move to small cottage. Luckily, there is still enough money for Sebastian and Priscilla to complete their schooling, though cuts have to be made from there as well; neither of them can have the big, luxurious room they had been used to in the previous years. The final blow seems to be when her father ends his life in September. Her sixth year at Incantima is a rough one and she has a hard time adjusting to her new way of life. Marriage In the summer of 1883, during her stay at her aunt Katherina's home for the summer break, Priscilla meets a man twenty years her senior, Virgil Blishwick. Although he was the heir of the wealthy Blishwick family, his rather unfortunate appearance kept him from being particularly successful at finding a wife. Priscilla, though, is in no position to be picky and when he proposes to her in the end of the summer, she eagerly accepts. September of 1883, instead of returning to her seventh year at Incantima, Priscilla's life as a married woman begins. It doesn't take her long to decide that she is not particularly fond of either her husband or her new life but, given her circumstances and the life of poverty she could have had, that seems as the best she could receive and Priscilla swiftly masks her true feeling behind the mask of a happy, dutiful wife. She quickly grows fond of one of her sisters-in-law, Octavia Blishwick. That cannot be said for the youngest of her new sisters, Portia. Currently, Priscilla is carrying her first child. Appearance Priscilla is not a great beauty, but she still has somewhat good looks. She looks small, without looking petite, with a well-rounded body. She has long, brown hair and icy blue eyes. She always had a fondness for fashion, though after her marriage, she grew out of the girlish dresses she enjoyed previously, opting for more mature and demure shapes and colours, that still do not make her look middle-aged. She is particularly fond of the colour blue. Personality and Traits Priscilla is outwardly sweet and kind, the perfect image of gentleness and grace. Masking her true emotions and feelings has been a skill of hers from a particularly young age and to the day, only those closest to her could really guess what she truly feels on various matters. Despite her image of sweetness, Priscilla is in fact a rather unyielding and merciless person, not hesitating to give away whoever might have broken any rules, no matter what the consequences might be for them, an example of that being when she quietly exposed a classmate's affair with one of their professors. Even if she doesn't want to show it, Priscilla actually does care about others' opinion on her and it worries her to think that she might appear as anything less than perfect. She rather hates others' pity, but her pride doesn't reach far enough for her to actually not depend on others. Priscilla has a tendency to lean to misery, particularly after her family's fall to the middle class. Ever since then, she has gained a rather pessimistic view of life, unable to find any delight even to the things she possess that she always wished to acquire, such as her rather successful marriage that levitated her back to the upper class. Notable Relationships Annetta Lestrange Priscilla's mother. From all of her relatives, her mother had always been the one Priscilla was closest to. The two are similar in both appearance and character and Cilla was quite sad having to leave her mother behind in Italy. She detests her father for ruining her mother in such a way and wishes she could take her in with her, though she'd never have the strenght to ask either Annetta or Virgil. The two often correspond. Katherina Selwyn Katherina is one of the few people she truly knows from her paternal side of the family. With her mother in Italy, Katherina is easily one of the few maternal figures Cilla has in Britain. Priscilla first met Mr. Blishwick at her aunt's house during the summer of 1883, at a dinner party her aunt and uncle had hosted for Ministry officials. While Katherina was not entirelly enthusiastic about Mr. Blishwick, she was glad that her niece wouldn't have to follow her older sister's footsteps and become a a governess. Virgil Blishwick The only son of Jimbo and Misapinoa Blishwick, Virgil had had trouble finding a wife for quite some time before meeting Priscilla. Despite the fact that he was a first son and heir, his rather unfortunate appearance pushed potential wives away. Cilla herself would have never wanted to be his wife hadn't she been in such a desperate situation and she was quick to accept his proposal in August 1883. His physical appearance aside, he is not exactly the most pleasant person to be around either. While not ''terrible and luckily not violent or abusive, Virgil is selfish and needy. Cilla does not spend more time with him than it is necessary though she is quite good at playing the role of a loving wife. She hopes that their first child is a boy so they might not have to be intimate again. Octavia Blishwick One of Virgil's four sisters and the one Cilla gets along best with. From the very beginning, Octavia was perhaps the most welcoming member in Virgil's family and Priscilla is grateful for that. The two are quite close, though they recently had to part ways as Octavia married to a Mr. De Candia and permanently moved to Priscilla's old homeland. Portia Blishwick The youngest of the Blishwick children and only two years older than Priscilla. Portia's immediate dislike for Priscilla, caused by her previous dislike for the Lestrange family has made their relationship rather strained. Jane Waight Priscilla's lady's maid. Jane is a pureblooded witch of Italian descent born in 1856. Her experience and good references aside, her cultural background was the reason Priscilla decided to hire her for the position of her maid. A very practical woman, Jane never got particularly attached to any of her employees before Cilla who is the first one she has felt any sort of affection for. She is rather protective of Priscilla and views her like a younger sister of sorts. While Priscilla is not the first young lady to be married to a much older man Jane has worked with, she still wishes that Priscilla could have had the chance to enjoy those best years of her life before getting married. Category:Characters